The Blood King : Revamped
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: There were many things that could have happened to five year old Naruto. Being the container of a demon gave him enemies. But nobody ever expected for him to become the target of a rogue vampire. Now, a full-fledged shinobi, Naruto must face those who wish him harm, both living, and undead. A re-write of my original story. Hope everyone likes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one. The original had Naruto ungaurded after a mob beating. Decided to remove that cliche.

I do not own Naruto

Kneeling down, the masked figure inspected the mangled corpse laying before him. It wasn't the first time either. Bodies had been turning up across the village for the past week. Always disfigured beyond recognition. Always drained of their blood. The killings always happened at night and in areas where few people frequented. The masked man stood, running his hands through his gravity-defying silver hair. As a member of the Anbu, the knowledge of such a serial killer running free in the village was a bit unnerving.

"Kakashi." The Anbu turned to find one of his nin-dogs looking up at him.

"Anything?" he asked, and for the first time in a week, his summons did not disappoint.

"He was only just here," replied the summon-hound. "He's heading south-east and moving fast. Really fast. We gotta move if we wanna catch him." Kakashi nodded, before the two disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Even from such a distance ahead, the lone figure could still vividly hear the hounds chasing him and snarled. The Anbu patrols had been upped lately, and as such he wasn't able to savor the night's kill. To say he was aggravated was a great understatement. Sure he was still keeping sustained, but there was something less satisfying about rushing the feeding. The man wasn't large by any means, standing at 5' 10" with a slender, lean-muscled build. He had a messy crop of gray hair, that went down to his shoulders. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, as did his teeth, in particular the large fangs.

Wearing combat boots, shinobi pants with a weapons pouch, a black t-shirt and a leather trench coat that flowed behind him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, giving his silhouette the appearance of having large wings. Sniffing the air, he smiled and his eyes which were an icy blue color, faded to red as he reached into a pouch on his belt. Flipping mid-leap, he tossed several smoke bombs, designed for situations like these. As they erupted all around, each released a different scent into the air, which would effectively mask his own scent trail. That done, he took off for the delicious meal which awaited him. The scent of a child's blood was enough to entice any vampire on the hunt.

The young blonde sat on the roof of his apartment building, letting his feet swing freely over the edge. The five-year-old looked up at the stars, his bright-blue eyes watching a shooting star with the wonder only a child could. The young chuunin ninja behind him just smiled at the boy with sad eyes. He never understood just how the civilians could persecute him so. They called him demon, refused to meet his gaze. He was just a bright-eyed child, who would never hurt a fly.

Normally, it would be the Anbu's job to watch the child, but with talk of a serial killer on the loose, the Anbu had to put their forces on that. The Uchiha Police force couldn't handle the case on their own, and the Hokage wanted the murders put to an end. Thus, the Anbu forces were sent to handle the murders, while Chuunin and regular Jonin were being assigned to guard Naruto. And he himself had come to like the five-year-old. He reminded him a bit of himself as a child. The blonde had an aura around him that was so...pure, you would never guess he was the container of a demon.

"Whoa, did you see that one, Yakei?" exclaimed Naruto as another shooting star flew by. The chuunin smiled.

"Yes, Naruto," he replied. "The sky is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," said Naruto. "I wish the sky were always this cool!" Yakei just laughed.

"Now Naruto," he said between chuckles. "You wouldn't want it to be night all the time. Without the sun, nothing could grow. It would be so cold all the time. It would be the end of ramen noodles as we know it." The comical reaction from the blonde was exactly as Yakei thought it would be, as Naruto fell backwards onto the roof and began flailing around, crying for his precious ramen. The sight was hilarious.

"Alright," he said. "I think it's time we got you to bed." His eyes widened as he suddenly felt a presence beside him.

"Oh no," said the grey-haired man that had just appeared. A quick chop to the neck had Yakei out like a light and the assailant sent a roundhouse kick to his chest so powerful it through the chuunin back several meters, causing him to crash through the roof access door, letting him fall down the stairs in a heap. "By all means, stay a while."

By this time, Naruto was cowering, stuck between the frightening man and a long drop below. The man crouched down to eye-level with Naruto and smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, but a twisted, dark smile. "It's ok, Kiddo," he said, his ice-blue eyes glinting with a hint of dark-intent. "I only bite a little bit." The silence of the night was broken by the screams of a young boy.

Not far away, another Anbu heard the shouting and used the shunshin to cover ground faster.

The dark man was much more satisfied with his meal of Naruto's blood. Especially because of the absolute fear he felt radiating from the young boy. The youthful blood itself was already a delicacy in and of itself, but taking it in slowly, the fear almost leaking into it, was what really caused the man's insides to burn in pleasure. Very few vampires would deny it was the emotions of their victims that gave their blood such splendid taste. It wasn't just blood anymore. It was their essence, their soul. The vampire wasn't merely feeding on blood. He was feeding on life itself.

As he could feel the lights begin to dim for his dessert, he was struck from behind and tackled, actually causing him and his attacker to roll away from his meal, who covered the spot where his fangs had been previously. The dark one cursed his foolishness, loosing track of his surroundings. It was one of the cardinal rules of feeding, yet the one overlooked so easily. Both he and the boy's savior rose slowly, each in a guarded stance. The vampire snarled. An Anbu. Albeit a very young looking Anbu, but an Anbu none the less. This was not good. Trying to keep a calm demeanor, he spoke.

"Ooooh, an Anbu, I'm _so_ scared," he said, eyes searching for the best escape route. If he could get a decent running start, he could easily build distance between them, but as it stands, by the time he picked a direction, the Anbu could cut him open. Normally not an issue, but a sword through the heart could work just as effectively as a stake. Said sword glinted and caught his attention as the Anbu drew it. "What are you supposed to be anyway? A ferret?"

"Weasel, actually," replied the Anbu, his voice an almost dead monotone that made the vampire wonder if perhaps he was facing another of his kind. While the vampire couldn't see behind the mask, he knew the Anbu was gazing through him, sizing him up. When the masked man's gaze drifted towards the now unconscious boy, the vampire made his move. Transforming into a large, demonic-looking creature, he charged at the Weasel Masked Anbu, who never even brought his face back up to look at the grotesque creature. The large brute swung his now-clawed hand down, but hit nothing but air as the Anbu moved so fast it was as though his image stayed in place for a moment after he moved.

Now behind the creature, Weasel whipped some blood from his blade, before the great beat turned back to a human form and turned around, blood leaking from his mouth...and his neck. Slumping forward, the head rolled clean off his neck. He then proceeded to burst into blue-flame, burning within a span of three seconds into nothing but ash. The Anbu was noticeably shocked, but his attention quickly turned to the young boy still bleeding all over the rooftop. Rushing over, he lightly tapped his face, rousing the boy a bit. He seemed frightened still, so the Anbu removed his mask.

"Naruto, it's me. The other man is gone, you're safe now, he can't hurt you," he said, picking the boy up, preparing to rush to the hospital.

"Ugh, Itachi?" said Naruto, still a little out of it. "Yakei...He got knocked through the door..." Itachi quickly created a shadow clone and sent it to check, finding the Chuunin knocked out and banged up a bit, but otherwise unharmed. With the clone taking care of Yakei, Itachi once more decided that time was of the essence and shunshined to the hospital.

Kakashi burst into the hospital room to find both Itachi and the Sandaime Hokage. Seeing the young blonde boy laying in the hospital bed, out like a light, Kakashi instantly turned to the others.

"I came as soon as I found out," he said, a hint of panic in his voice. "Is Naruto alright? We never should have removed the Anbu guard."

"I agree," said Itachi. "While we had no way of knowing Naruto would become a target of our serial killer, we never should have tempted fate."

"Lord Hokage, I request a mission to be Naruto's official guard. He needs to be protected until he is able to protect himself," continued Kakashi.

"Kakashi is right, Lord Hokage," said Itachi. "While this may be the only attack on Naruto's life in almost 3 years, we need to face the facts that the villagers dislike him. He needs someone to watch him at all times. He's too vulnerable." Sarutobi hadn't said a word, merely gazing at the young blonde intently, looking on him with sad eyes, which really showed the signs of aging in the man.

"You both are right," he replied, looking on at the pale form of the youth in the hospital bed. He would have elaborated further on his musings, but Naruto began to wake, his eyes gone from a bright blue to an almost electric color. Sarutobi wasn't sure whether to be thankful that the boy had was coming around, or be thankful. Naruto groaned and held his head.

"Ahhh," he grunted. "Old man, please make them stop," he said almost pleadingly, looking to the aging Kage, who moved swiftly to the bedside.

"Make what stop?" he asked. "Naruto, you're safe now, calm down." But the boy kept looking frightened, his eyes darting to all over, only making a sparing glance or two to the Hokage.

"The pictures...In my head..." he said between breaths. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, and he pulled back the bed sheets to examine the seal on Naruto's stomach. If the Fox was trying to influence Naruto, the seal would indicate it. But there was nothing. The seal acted as it always did, holding back the great beast.

"Kakashi," said Sarutobi, and before he could even finish the sentence, Kakashi had dashed out of the room. He already knew exactly what his Hokage's request was. And so he dashed across the village as fast as his legs could carry him, stopping just outside_ his_ house. The Yamanaka house. There were no lights on, but Kakashi still beat at the door with force, knowing that as a shinobi, Inoichi Yamanaka would have trained himself to be a light sleeper in case something required his attention immediately. Seeing the lights flip on, Kakashi took a step away from the door as it swung open inward to reveal the head of the Yamanaka clan.

"What is it Kakashi?" he asked. "A mission?" Kakashi shook his head.

"The Hokage requires your immediate assistance." Inoichi cocked an eyebrow, but nodded and quickly turned away to switch out of his night-wear.

At the Hospital, things with Naruto were not improving, the boy whimpering and holding his head, all the while speaking of the pictures and that they wouldn't go away. Itachi had tried to keep Naruto occupied by playing a few word games, but it wasn't working as well as he had hoped. Suddenly, the door opened and Kakashi re-entered, with Inoichi in toe.

"Kakashi filled me in on the way here," he said, his voice all serious and a glint of something like curiosity in his eyes. "You sure this isn't just the after-effects of the attack and nightmares while he was unconscious?"

"I don't think so," replied Sarutobi. "I've never seen anyone, child or no, react this way to a nightmare. It may have something to do with the attack on him however, so if you would please..." Inoichi nodded. Leaning down, he got Naruto's attention.

"Hello there Naruto," he said with a smile. "I hear you have some pictures floating around in that head of yours." Naruto nodded, and Inoichi continued. "I'm gonna make those pictures go away. But first I need to see what they are about. I'm going to go into your mind to find out, ok?" Naruto wimpered a bit.

"Will it hurt?" he asked, a little frightened, not understanding the concept of mind-walking, which the Yamanaka clan were famous for. Inoichi just shook his head, continuing to smile brightly to Naruto.

"It won't hurt a bit, I promise," he said and ruffled the blonde's hair. "In fact, I think it'll make you feel better." Naruto seemed to think about it for a minute, but then he nodded. Inoichi looked to Sarutobi for final confirmation, and the Hokage nodded the affirmative. Forming a seal with his hands, Inoichi linked his own mind to that of Naruto, and was assaulted by a barrage of not only images, but what looked to be fully formed memories. The only problem, they weren't Naruto's. In fact, if the description Inoichi got was accurate, they were probably Naruto's attackers. Severing the connection, he breathed deeply, attempting to gather his own thoughts.

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi. "What is going on with him, Inoichi?" The Yamanaka head just sighed.

"Memories," he said, and upon seeing the confusion on the faces of those in the room, he continued. "Somehow, after this man, this _thing_ bit Naruto, he transferred memories to the boy. But they're a jumbled mess. Nothing is ordered. The only way I can describe it is that it's like he's being hit with every hallucinogenic drug at once. It's all a complete disaster in there."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Kakashi, concerned for the young blonde. Inoichi nodded.

"I can assist Naruto and teach him how to order the thoughts and memories in his head into something coherent, but it will take time," he said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Do what you must, Inoichi," he said. "I want a full report of anything you may learn about his attacker from the memories."

"Understood," said Inoichi, already having formed the necessary hand-seal. With a burst of released chakra, he plunged himself into the boy's mind.

It was already morning by the time they were finished. Both were panting heavily, having experience a great ordeal. There were a lot of memories to sort through, but they managed. And they had both managed to learn just what had happened, and what Naruto now was. A vampire. They both chuckled a bit, Naruto relaxing in the hospital bed, Inoichi in one of the chairs in the small room. They barely noticed the nurse come in, but Naruto definitely noticed when she opened the curtains to let in the morning sunshine. Letting out an inhuman shriek at the painful burning sensation, Naruto ducked under his bed-sheet as Inoichi leapt up to close the curtain. Turning back to the quivering mass beneath the sheets, the mind-walker sighed. It was going to be a _very_ long and difficult road ahead. Not just for Naruto, but for everyone.

Chapter End

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

In the old story, I never really expanded on Naruto's work at the prison, so I decided that that should get some focus in this story. And also decided to introduce Anko a bit earlier than I planned, but felt like I don't give her enough story time in my chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Alright, get in there," shouted one of the two Shinobi escorts, throwing the dirty, bound man to the ground inside a darkened room. The door was slammed shut, and through the view-slot grating, the man who had been rather carelessly tossed to the ground heard a light mutter of 'He's all yours.'

The man, a prisoner, looked around. The room was dark. Very dark. There were no windows, and so the room was lit dimly with a few candles. The walls were solid stone, and with him unable to perform jutsu, it was very unlikely that he would be escaping. He had to wonder what the room was used for. It wasn't solitary. He had done solitary, and it was much worse than this. The room he was in had no furniture. Only the cold stone walls and floor.

"Prisoner number 0185221, Toshi Yuu," Toshi's eyes widened as he began frantically searching for the location of the voice, before noticing a shadow in the corner of the room, unlit by the flames of the candle, as though the light itself refused to touch the one concealed within. Not even noticing his apparent surprise, the voice continued. "Your case has been reviewed by the Hokage and his council...They've ordered your execution." As the voice said this, the figure removed himself from the darkness, revealing a young man with pale skin, bright electric-blue eyes, blonde hair, and strange, whisker-like markings upon his cheeks. Wearing what appeared to be standard shinobi sandals, shinobi pants, and a long, black robe, complete with hood, that seemed to be made of silk satin, which he found extremely off for a Shinobi, and no shirt, he seemed to possess an imposing aura...or would have had it been the fact he was no older than twelve.

Toshi chuckled. "Yeah? And what? You my executioner or something?"

"As a matter of fact..." Toshi raised an eyebrow at that. While Konoha had been known to produce...gifted Shinobi, he'd never heard of one so young working an executioner's job.

"Ha, what? Am I supposed to believe assigned have a pre-teen to kill me?" he asked, and the blonde, looking over a folder, presumably containing his file, shook his head.

"No, you're supposed to be terrified," he said, and Toshi began to now nearly double over with laughter.

"Me?" he wheezed out. "Terrified of you? Kid, why don't you go back home to Mommy and leave things like killing to the big boys." The mention of a mother must have struck a nerve with the blonde and his eyes glinted dangerously while narrowing. In less time than it took to blink, the blonde disappeared and reappeared, his foot planted firmly into Toshi's gut, causing the man to gasp in pain as a combination of slobber and blood spewed from his mouth. Before he could react, not that he could have done much anyway, being bound and all, the blonde had his hand around the man's neck and slammed him back into the ground.

"What a shame..." he said, and Toshi finally noticed the boys teeth as he snarled at him. Within the normal looking pearly-whites were a pair of sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows, looking sharp enough to sink cleanly into metal, let alone flesh. "If you aren't afraid, it looks like I'll have to put the fear into you."

Even through the steel door and thick stone walls, the cries of excruciating pain reverberated through the prison from the 'Death Chamber' as the guards had nicknamed it. This time they went on for quite a while. The guards flinched. Normally the kills were quick. Toshi must have said something to seriously piss off the Head Executioner. And for someone like Naruto, it wasn't easy to piss him off, so that was saying something. The man must have hit the boy's berserk button something fierce.

It was almost an hour and a half later before the screaming finally stopped and the steel door creaked open, allowing Naruto enough room to walk up, his robe covering his whole body, the hood shadowing his face. The guards entered the room to clean up the body, and had they not been used to such sights they would have gotten sick. The body was in pieces, which were randomly thrown across the floor. The walls were splattered with blood, but the dismembered limbs didn't leak a single drop, indicating the blood was drained before the body was ripped to shreds.

Stepping out of the prison to make his way back to the village, A glint of sunlight shone through to Naruto's face and he cringed as the skin was left with a horrible burn mark. As he adjusted his hood, and shadow once more cloaked his visage, the burns seemed to fade back to flawless, unblemished skin. Luckily, the forest would provide him with enough shadow to prevent much direct sunlight, but there were only so many trees between him and the village gates, the sky wide open and the sun beating down on him.

He crossed through the forest without incident, and the gate guards let him through without hindrance. They knew who he was and where he was going. It wasn't Naruto's first kill. He began working as a prison executioner at the tender age of seven, and had been promoted to Head executioner by the age of nine. Such a thing was unheard of, both as young as he was and the fact he had yet to enter in the shinobi forces.

That wasn't to say he couldn't have. Since becoming a vampire, Naruto's physical capabilities increased exponentially, and he was even yet growing stronger. He could have been as great or greater than Itachi was. Nobody understood why he decided to wait to enter the ninja ranks, not even Sarutobi. Although the old Hokage respected the decision, feeling it was probably right for Naruto to wait a bit before beginning to take on missions. The job at the prison was considered more of a 'free meal' where Naruto was concerned. Entering the Hokage's office, Naruto watched Sarutobi close the blinds on the windows, blocking out the sunlight.

"How did it go?" he asked, sitting down at his desk and motioning for the twelve-year old to do the same. He folded his hands in front of his face as the blonde did so.

"It left a bad taste in my mouth, both figuratively and literally," he replied, and Sarutobi sighed.

"What happened, my boy?" he asked, and Naruto merely gazed at him with those bright eyes of his and rested his head in one hand, adopting a bored expression.

"He mentioned my mother," he said, and Sarutobi flinched. The subject of Naruto's parents was rarely brought up. After learning the truth about who they were somehow, the blonde wouldn't reveal how, the whole subject became rather touchy with him. He didn't hate his parents, but he wished beyond anything else that they were alive. That they were alive and well and waiting in that big empty manor house every night when he walked through the door.

"While I can see where you're going with this, the man couldn't have possibly known your mother and father or of their...absence," said Sarutobi. "You need to control your temper Naruto. You were always such a bright, hopeful child. And even up until about a month ago you've been very good at keeping your anger in check. What's wrong." Sarutobi took notice of Naruto's free hand gripping the arm rest of the chair so hard his knuckles had gone from just pale to pure white.

"It's almost time for me to join the Shinobi ranks...Join in on a team of brats that have no idea the harsh realities of life...and death." Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded, finally understanding Naruto's recent aggression.

"You don't have to join a team Naruto. Outside of your weakness to daylight, you're easily capable of being assigned as a Chuunin or even Special Jonin..." he said, but Naruto held up a hand.

"No," he said adamantly. "I have to be put on a genin team, and it has to be with Sasuke Uchiha." Sautobi's eyes widened and he made to say something, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "You have to trust me on this old man. This is something I have to do." Sarutobi's eyes became dead serious. Naruto never called him old man anymore. Hadn't done so in three years. For him to do so now, he obviously found this to be very important. Sarutobi couldn't bring himself to argue. He sighed and took out his pipe.

"Alright," he said, lighting it. "I'll trust you. But at the first sign of trouble, I'm separating you. Just because Itachi was your friend doesn't necessarily mean Sasuke will like-wise wish to befriend you. Since Itachi left, Sasuke has become angry, to the point of him shutting out all others. You'll have a very hard time, _especially_ if he finds out you have some history with his older brother."

"I'm aware of the risks," said Naruto, putting his hood on and standing, preparing to leave. "Just please make certain I am on that team...as a favor to me?" The Hokage sighed, then nodded. Satisfied, Naruto left, closing the door behind him. As he smoked, Sarutobi pulled out his crystal orb, using a special jutsu to view the Academy classroom, the younger Uchiha listening to one of Iruka's lectures in boredom, his eyes narrowed and his hands folded in front of his face. He sighed as he watched the dark-haired boy, before pulling out the proper forms.

Arriving home, Naruto sighed. His footsteps echoed through the dark and empty house. It was something Naruto hated. The vast emptiness that was once his parent' home. It was as though the old house was a record of the life they had lived, and had been stopped when they died. Stopped before his story could intertwine with theirs. He often wondered what his parents would say, what they would think of his life if they were still around. Would they be ashamed of him? Would they even love him now that he was a creature of darkness?

Plopping down into a chair, Naruto looked over on the table to see a picture of his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and his mother, Kushina. The two looked so happy. Would they still be happy if they knew their son was nothing more than a parasite, living off the life of others? He put the picture back down, before letting his mind wander a bit. It was something he never could learn not to do. Naruto always had a wandering mind, even after Inoichi had come in and shown him how to focus his mind and order his thoughts. It was a bad habit, but it was the hardest to break. It really only reared it's ugly head in these moments when he was alone with his thoughts, but ever since Itachi had left and the other Anbu had ceased guard duty, the moments were becoming more and more frequent.

He looked around the house, from his position in the chair. He only lived there now as a way to honor his parents. Nothing more. He had no use for all that space. It was far too much for his tastes. He either needed less space, or more people to fill it. A knock at his door caught his attention, his acute hearing easily picking up the sound coming from the front of the house. Walking through the halls, the old paintings seeming to watch him, judging him, he made his way to the door and pulled his hood up before opening it. He was only slightly surprised at the young woman standing before him.

"Anko," he said, his voice an even monotone that the purple-haired woman had only ever heard from the insect-using Aburame clan. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely presence?" Anko smiled a bit at that.

"Naruto, you shameless flirt," she chuckled. "The Hokage wanted me to come check up on you. Said you haven't been yourself lately." Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment and a sly smile crossed his face.

"Well, technically I haven't been myself since I was five, but it's nothing an eternity of company from a beautiful lady such as yourself wouldn't fix," he announced, and that time Anko just outright laughed.

"Maybe when you're a bit older, I'll take you up on that offer," she said. "But for now, try to find a girl your own age." She stuck her tongue out at the young vampire and ruffled his hair. Naruto snarled, but Anko could easily tell it was only mock annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, fine," he replied, sniffing the air. "You didn't happen to bring me a little gift, did you?" Anko nodded and pulled out a small, sealed container of the precious red liquid that Naruto's entire existence revolved around.

"Fresh from the slaughterhouse," she said, handing the container to Naruto. She didn't even bat an eye when rather than open the container, he sank his fangs through the plastic and let the sweet juices flow into his mouth.

"Thank you," he said between drinks. It wasn't near as satisfying on human blood, but live-stock still was more than enough to satiate the vampire. Finishing the snack, Naruto merely tossed the container aside.

"Care to come in?" asked Naruto, who although was properly covered up, hated to be in the sun for long. "We haven't just sat down and talked in forever." Anko shook her head with a sigh.

"I would, but I have a mission to prepare for..." she said, before a bit of mirth entered her eyes. "Besides, if I recall, last time I accepted your invitation inside, I almost left with a couple holes in my neck." To his credit, Naruto did have the decency to look _somewhat_ sheepish. Somewhat being the key word. Naruto had gotten very good over the years at concealing his emotions, which is why it was so hard to openly make him angry.

"In my defense, I had been fasting at that point, and you looked so...appetizing." Anko shook her head at that comment.

"I'll stop by some other time Naruto," she said. "And cheer up a little. Learn to have some fun in your life. Get out once in a while."

"I get out plenty," said Naruto, waving off her words.

"Not out of the house," said Anko, looking concerned. "Out of that head of yours. One of these you're going to get lost in there, and won't be coming out." As she turned her back and walked away, Naruto frowned and shut the door, leaning his back against it.

"Maybe...maybe I'm already lost..." he muttered, under his breath. Looking over to the staircase, he looked into the eyes of his mother's portrait. Perhaps it was his own self doubt, but something about her eyes looked different than usual...they looked like the light within that was captured so well had faded. Naruto sighed and dropped to the floor, closing his eyes, as he let the darkness of the house enter his being.

"**Such a sad little one."** Naruto's eyes snapped open and he quite literally leapt to the ceiling, clinging there like a frightened cat as he searched the room for the booming voice. Seeing nothing, and not sensing anyone's presence, Naruto chalked it up to his being paranoid, and decided to get a bit of sleep before nightfall came.

Chapter End

A few people complained that Naruto is not as powerful as he was in my old story, and that was done for a good reason. That total godliness was causing too many inconsistencies within the story, so I decided to change up how vampirism works in this world.

Much like the vampires of Underworld, my vampires have only the weaknesses of sunlight and leathal damage, able to heal all but the most severe wounds (of course with Kyuubi, that isn't a problem with Naruto.) Secondly, I decided to also go the way of 'The longer one is an immortal, the stronger they become' This idea will become pivotal later in the story, so bear with me.

As for the monster form exhibited by the rogue vamp last chapter, it's a trait all vampires share, and the 'true form' is actually immune to sunlight. The reason the normal body isn't is because it acts only as a shell now that he's a vampire, which means human form is susceptible to die from sunlight, but the 'true form' is not. Does that make any sense?

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas. Here's a present

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Don't." Sakura turned to her mysterious new teammate, her hands inches from the cord that would open the blinds of the academy classroom. "Sakura, as poor of a first impression as this is going to seem, know this. I can only imagine the stories your parents must have fed you as a child, but remember this above all. I detest sunlight. I hate it. So before you attempt to open those blinds, know that if you do, I'll show you why mothers and fathers tell their children to avoid me."

The pink-haired girl did indeed remember stories told by her parents. But rather than of a young man, they told stories of a monster that enjoyed feeding on human blood. It was actually a rather common tale among parents, trying to keep their young children in line. The story went that if the children were bad, the monster would sense it and come for them. The stories came from a young blonde, who they said had been attacked by a strange beast. They said the boy vanished, only appearing in the village at night on the rooftops. But this couldn't be that boy. However, respecting the wishes of the young man, trying to make a good impression, she sat down, leaving the room bathed in darkness.

The trio were the only three genin left in the room, their sensei having not shown up yet. Naruto was no stranger to waiting. Patience was one of the many things his mental instructions with Inoichi had taught him. But the wait was in fact tipping Naruto off as to the identity of their jonin sensei. Only one person could be almost two hours late to a meeting of such importance. From beneath his hood, his eyes began to dart over to the younger of the two surviving Uchiha. The boy hadn't spoken a single word the entire day, and Naruto couldn't help but to recognize what was happening.

Based on what the blonde could see, Sasuke, like the young vampire, had a bit of trouble keeping out of his own head. It was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was the reason each boy was lost within themselves. Sasuke was stuck carrying the weight of the collective rage of the slaughtered Uchiha clan, while Naruto's own shoulders carried his guilt at being what amounted to a parasite, and what his parents would think of that life. Two completely different circumstances, creating two very similar children. And Naruto hoped that perhaps their similarities would be enough spark some sort of friendship between the two. But if the boy realized he had a connection with his older brother, he had no doubt there would be no friendship between them.

His attention diverting to the door, his sharp ears picking up the light footsteps, the team all watched the door creak open, the masked face and silver hair of Kakashi poking in. "Team 7, I presume?" Upon receiving no answer, he sighed. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes please." Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke and Sakura rose to follow, but Naruto didn't move. Turning to him, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" she asked, and Naruto just fixed his shadowed gaze on the pink-haired girl. To be honest, it was quite uncomfortable.

"He said five minutes," the vampire-boy replied, lowering his face and putting his feet up. Still feeling uncomfortable, Sakura just shrugged and turned toward Sasuke...only to find him gone already.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, picking the pace up to a run. "Wait for me!" As the two made their way up the stairs, Sakura attempted to make conversation, but Sasuke didn't say anything. But as they exited the roof access door, they were astounded. Sitting, with his feet up, making conversation with their sensei, was their new teammate. His cloak covered his body, but he also had a black parasol, giving him even more shade than his clothing already provided.

"Hello you two," Kakashi said, smiling slightly beneath his mask. "Took you both long enough." Sakura and Sasuke were flabbergasted. They hadn't seen their teammate pass them in the hall or the stairwell. Where Sasuke was actually somewhat intrigued, Sakura was more creeped out. Finding no words, the two cautiously moved toward Naruto, who for all intents and purposed looked as though he hadn't even changed his position he was in within the classroom.

"Shall we get the introductions out of the way?" Kakashi asked.

Timeskip

"Now, your task, is to collect these bells," Kakashi announced, holding the shiny ball-like bells out on strings. The day before, Kakashi had the group introduce themselves, and it was 'interesting' to say the least. While Sakura had been pretty open with her introduction, the three male members of the team barely gave anything more than their names. Each was looking forward to seeing just what their teammates could do, with the majority of the attention being focused on the jonin and Naruto. Clearing his throat, the vampiric blonde spoke up.

"If it is indeed our job to obtain the bells, shouldn't there be three?" The other genin took note of what Naruto was talking about, as Kakashi only held up two bells. "Is someone not meant to collect one?" Kakashi nodded and smiled beneath his mask.

"Very perceptive, Naruto," he replied. "You're correct. Only two of you will be able to get a bell from me. Whoever does not, goes back to the academy." Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes in shock, while beneath the shadow of his hood, Naruto adopted a bored expression. "I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill me, or you won't be able to get one," Kakashi continued. "You have exactly til noon, which gives you an hour and a half, starting...NOW!"

Sasuke and Sakura leapt away, looking for a place to hide and plan their attack, but Naruto didn't move. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this. "Now, don't tell me the famous village 'Death Bringer' has given up before we've begun," he said.

"No, I merely know my limitations," Naruto replied. "I can't beat Anko in a spar, and I know for a fact you're a superior shinobi. Coupled with the fact that I could accidentally become exposed to the sunlight during our fight and you have a recipe for disaster. So for now, I think I'll play spectator, and see just how Sasuke and Sakura do." Kakashi was stumped. He knew Naruto would play differently than all the teams he had tested before, but he hadn't realized just how different the vampire truly was.

Hearing a familiar sound, Kakashi twisted his body to avoid the two kunai aimed at his back. Once moved, the two throwing knives were set on a path toward the blonde's face. With speed that betrayed his rank of genin, he reached out and caught one kunai, ripping it from it's trajectory and pulling it up, stopping the other weapon in the ring loop at the end. From his position in hiding, Sasuke's eyes widened at the feat, before he smirked. It seemed he had a teammate who was more than competent, meaning he wouldn't hold the Uchiha back.

"Whatcha doing?" Sasuke nearly fell from the tree limb he was lying on as the voice whispered in his ear. Turning, he saw his cloaked teammate standing on the tree next to him, using chakra to root himself to the trunk.

"So fast," he thought. Sasuke hadn't even seen Naruto move, and that got him thinking. "If Naruto is this good, and still doesn't think he's a match for Kakashi...How strong is he?"

"You can't beat him on your own, you know," Naruto continued. "He's a jonin, we're genin. We're out of our league." Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Sasuke asked. "I refuse to go back to the academy. I don't think you even went to the academy, so you don't even have anything to worry about." Naruto sighed.

"Let's find Sakura," he said. "We can't get the bells by rushing in head-first. We need a plan." The Uchiha growled, but conceded the point. Nodding, the two boys quickly disappeared into the foliage.

The pink-haired genin was crouched in a bush when her male-teammates found her and Naruto re-explained what he and Sasuke had already discussed regarding trying to get the bells. As time ticked away, they began to formulate a plan that would at the very least get them close enough to the bells to get a hold of them. That only left one thing.

"Who gets them?" Sakura asked. "I don't want to go back to the academy just because you want to stay a genin." Naruto just shook his head.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll be the one who gives up his bell," he replied. "At least they can't send me back to the academy, since I never attended to begin with."

"Wow," Sakura said, feeling shocked that Naruto had actually been big enough to give up a bell if they got them. "Thanks."

Turning towards their cloaked teammate, Sasuke spoke. "So what's our next move?" Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to think of a plan of attack that wouldn't backfire on him. Smiling, Naruto gazed at the two with a glint in his shadowed eyes.

"How good are you both at wire-work?" Sharing a look for a moment, the other genin shared a look with each other, before signaling Naruto to explain.

Kakashi was disappointed. Not one of his students had come out to attack him. Sure, it allowed him time to catch up on his reading, but he had thought at least one student would try for the bells. He entertained the thought that they were planning a joint assault, but quickly realized it wasn't going to happen. Sasuke was arrogant and a loner. Sakura was too unsure of herself as a Shinobi, and Kakashi could see it written all over her. And while Naruto was fairly level headed, he could get irritable, and Kakashi knew Naruto would have a soft spot, a hole in his emotional defense, when it came to the young Uchiha.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kakashi ducked as Naruto attempted to club his sensei with his parasol. Reaching up with lightning-reflexes, he grabbed the makeshift weapon, holding it in place. "You know," he announced. "I knew one of you would try something sooner or later." Smirking, Naruto pulled the handle of the parasol, sliding a long, razor-thin blade out like a sword from a sheath. Kakashi leapt back as Naruto swung his weapon, coming a bit too close to Kakashi for comfort.

Throwing his blade toward Kakashi's stomach, the jonin flipped backwards, using his arms to push off the ground, up and over the flying razor. As he landed, he brought up his arms to block the hook punch from the vampire. As Naruto threw a front kick, Kakashi brought down his arms in a X-form block, bringing them back up to block and catch the right, straight-punch coming at his face. Gripping the wrist, Kakashi weaved under the arm, and Naruto saw his chance. Reaching across his body with his left arm, Naruto managed to touch the bells, making them ring a bit.

Cursing his mistake, Kakashi slammed his elbow into his student's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. As Naruto bent over in pain, Kakashi kicked Naruto straight in the face, forcing him to stand back up. Dropping to his knee and spinning, the jonin threw his leg out and swept Naruto down, before leaping away, putting some distance between them, not risking letting the blood-sucking blonde get too close to the bells again.

Rolling back and standing, Naruto sent five shuriken flying at his sensei. Ducking and weaving through the unusually sloppy throw, Kakashi caught a glint of a ninja wire on the ground.

"So that's your game, is it?" he muttered, dodging the final throwing-star with a flying leap, avoiding the trip-wire trap. Naruto smirked.

"Now!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt several wires tighten around him. Crashing to the ground, he looked behind him to see Sasuke holding the discarded shuriken, and keeping the ends of five wires pulled tight, while Naruto had the other ends. Kakashi realized his second mistake. The stars hadn't been thrown sloppy or lazily. They were thrown in such a way as to make him dodge while unknowingly tangling him in a wire web. The trip-wire had been a set-up. It was then he got his next surprise.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. "Do it niw, before he gets loose." Hearing the bells jingle, Kakashi looked to the small silver balls as they were ripped from his belt-loop, pulled by the pink-haired genin by another Ninja wire. Kakashi sighed. Things had been over since Naruto managed to touch the bells. That had to be when he attatched the wires to them. The plan wasn't flawless, but they executed it perfectly, and as a team, no-less. The jonin couldn't help but smile beneath his mask.

"Congratulations you three," he announced. "Team 7 starts official missions tomorrow morning." The genin looked confused for a minute, but rather than look a gift-horse in the mouth, they all cracked a small smile. "Now then, could you all let me loose?"

Chapter End.

Christmas Present number two, the next Blood King chap is ready. As I told the fans of my MLP crossover, if you've all been really good this year, I may have a special present for everyone.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good read

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
